Ghostly Dog Tales
by DannyFentonLuver
Summary: When Danny stumbles across Kujo, once again, he knows somthing is up. When Danny figures out what is going on, he goes into the ghost zone, and ends up finding out about a whole jumble of dog stories, learning about all the dogs he comes across. Some DS.


Chapter One: Kujo returns

After much success of loving dogs, I started a job as a pet sitter… I love animals, obviously, and I know everything about them! In fact, I have been doing just fine, and couldn't get enough of my work! Ok… wait… maybe I should just… tell you what's really going on?

"SAM!" I shouted out, she was too busy playing around with the millions of animals at my current pet-sitting job. This lady had eight dogs, a ferret, twenty cats, and countless fish… and well… this thing that I was looking at. I stared at it for a second, velvety gray fur covering it's small body, with a poofy tail rolling out in the back.

"What is this thing?" I asked her, when she walked up behind me, holding a calico kitten in her arms. This was like a dream to her, since she loved animals more than anything, and amazingly, this lady had all of these animals in a good environment… since she had a huge house to stuff them all in.

"That's a chinchilla," she told me, and set the kitten down. She unlatched the side of his large cage. He scurried to the back corner, and she reached in. He sniffed her for a second, and slowly made his way to the front of the cage, his nose twitching.

"And… what am I supposed to do to take care of it?" I asked her, and she looked around at the stuff near the cage.

"Watch this," she said, picking him up gently, as he tried to squirm his way out of her hands. I did have to admit, he was pretty cool, but not exactly… something I would like. And plus, I hardly knew what it was as it is, so far, this job wasn't the easiest.

She set him inside a little box that had some sort of dust in the bottom of it. He sniffed it, and began to roll around in it, his gray coat getting a light drizzle of this dust on his fur. Dust puffed up everywhere, as he continuously rolled around.

"It's their bath," she explained to me, and I looked at the thing weird, then walked away from that area. Sam could deal with it… I liked the dogs. After all, I had always wanted a puppy. And she had the coolest dogs in the world. One was a Great Dane, his massive legs carried him to almost my height standing on all fours. He was the coolest dog I had ever seen, and his piercing blue eyes, and white fur with a few black spots that looked like paint splotches, finished him all up.

He ran up to me when I entered his room. Yes, HIS room. This lady had one room for all of her eight dogs, and the cats were allowed to just run about freely in the house. His room was painted all black, and had D's to resemble the one on my chest, this lady was obviously a fan of mine. I never knew someone would like Danny Phantom THAT much, but I felt proud, and even more proud that my favorite dog out of all of hers was in the room! And… the dog's name was Phantom, which fit him perfectly.

"Hey boy," I said, as I walked into the room, his tail wagging furiously, and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. All I had to do with the dogs, was check and make sure they had food and water, and take them all for a short walk, they didn't need to be locked up all day. Even if that weren't a requirement, Sam would have made me anyway, regardless of how much I hated to do any work outside of my ghost fighting.

I grabbed a leash off of a rack that was hung on the wall, and hooked it onto his collar. As soon as he realized what was going on, he tugged on the end of the leash, excited to leave his room, and catch some fresh air. Sam was outside already, walking her favorite of all the dogs. A little Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, which looked like a mouse compared to the Great Dane. Sugar was the name of that dog, and I thought she had a good attitude, but her looks weren't to my liking. She always loved to see me, but I felt bad, because I didn't care for her all that much, but she didn't know that.

"Have the midget out again?" I asked Sam, and she hit me playfully on the shoulder.

"At least I don't have a giant, that is a replica of me."

"He isn't a replica," I said, but was pulled away from her side when he tugged on the rope. Now… in case you haven't known, when they wanna go somewhere, you had better let them, because they will go there, they aren't easy to hold in one place. Sam followed me, and her little dog ran up along side her.

"I'm gonna go in and grab another dog," she said, and started to walk the little thing back to the house. No matter how much I hated the work, I couldn't wait to come back to spend time with Sam, and with the dogs. I didn't care much for any of the other animals like she did, but that was Ok, at least she could take care of them, and have fun with it. But it was my job, and she allowed me to keep all the money, since after all… she had all the money she needed.

"Here, this better?" She asked me, and I turned around, to see Molly, a Basset hound. Now… despite the fact that they are slow, drool, and waddle… I thought they were all right. I loved their deep barks, and I loved their faces, and long, low bodies. They were funny dogs, but they were one of Sam's favorites, not mine though. I preferred big, strong dogs, they were the best.

"Yea, she is better," I said, and tried to slow down Phantom, who seemed to be catching onto something. Molly too was by our side in seconds, nose to the ground, working on something.

"I wonder what they smell?" I asked her, and Sam just shrugged, and started to pick up her pace so we could find out faster. Great Danes weren't known to be hunters, so it was odd for him to have been so content about what he was trying to find. Maybe another dog or something, but he was acting as though he had to get there fast. Both Sam and I were running behind our dogs, the Basset hound running amazingly fast.

"What the heck is up with them?" I said, trying to keep my feet going straight, I was running so hard my feet were starting to slip out underneath me. It wouldn't be fun if I was being drug across the ground by the dog… in fact… I wasn't taking any chances. I changed into Danny Phantom fast, and I flew up in the air, I was much faster there. I followed close behind him, and figured maybe I could see something better from up in the air, but instead, my ghost sense went off, and both dogs came to a sudden stop. The basset hound caused Sam to slip and fall flat on her back, and I looked down at her and started to laugh. She too laughed, I knew it didn't hurt her, but then I got back to being serious again. Both dogs sat there as still as can be, looking off towards the bushes. I sat there, waiting, hoping it wasn't going to be anything to difficult for me.. I knew it was a ghost, but why did the dogs know about it?

The bushes rustled, and all four of us stood alert, watching them careful. Out came the stumpy green legs, thumping tail, and hanging out tongue, of that dang dog. I wanted to go down there and just kick it for how much it made Valerie turn against me!

"You?" I shouted out, and flew down beside him. He ran up to me, and licked me across the face, and gave me that look. I couldn't help it, I couldn't stay mad at him! After all, he kinda turned Valerie and me against each other, which is kinda a good thing, because although she likes my human half, I hate her. And before, I might have liked her, and not stumbled across deciding to like Sam as much as I did now.

"Sorry, for being so mad at you," I said softly, and patted him on the head. Kujo was his name, I decided that for a final thing. But why was he back? I could have sworn I had taken care of his problems for him.

"What is he doing back?" Sam asked, and dusted herself free of the dirt that had gotten on her from her fall.

"I don't have any idea…" I said, and kept petting him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, as though he would understand me perfectly. His tail sank and stopped wagging, and a little whimper came out of him. I felt bad, but I had no idea what was wrong. His face looked as though he was dying, and he looked so miserable, there couldn't be anyone out there who could resist it. Except… maybe Valerie, or Dash, or Paulina, but that was because they had no heart to care for anyone beside themselves.

"I dunno, I don't speak dog," I shrugged, and sat up. Sam just gave me a nudge for saying something stupid like that, especially since he looked so darn sad.

"Come on, I guess I have to try and figure you out again," I told him, and began to head back home, and he followed behind us sluggishly. Why did I have to deal with him again? As if pet sitting was bad, he needed something whenever I saw him, and he was a pain in the butt. After all, I wasn't supposed to be helping ghosts, I was trying to stop them from harming people! Yeesh… but since I was SUCH a nice person, I would do it anyway.

"You know Danny, you are such a softy," Sam told me, as we set the dogs back into their rooms, as I was sitting on the floor next to Phantom, giving him a big hug good-bye.

"No I'm not, I just… have to help him, or he won't leave me alone," I said, getting up off the ground.

"No, not only that. Why would you pick a pet sitting job out of all the jobs in the world? Because you love puppies," she smiled.

"No, I'm just a dog person," I argued, shutting the door behind me to Phantom's room. We began to walk out of the house, I would just take care of the rest of the dogs at a later time, I was hoping that Kujo's case would be an easy one this time, and I could get it all done in one afternoon.

"Oh yea, you are a dog lover Danny. You hug that dog good-bye every single day!"

"What, are you jealous?" I asked her, and I could see a red tint come across her face, but I knew she wasn't really jealous, just a little secretive towards her liking me. But of course, we knew each other liked one another, but never said a word about it.

"No, I wouldn't be jealous over a dog, besides, he's a guy," she said, and found herself to be pretty smart to think of that.

"It's a DOG Sam! Gosh you are such… an… Umm… idiot?" I said, I couldn't think of anything to say to offend her, and all we could both do was start to crack up laughing at both of our stupidity.

Once we were close to my house, Sam looked around trying to figure out where Kujo had run off.

"He's still here," I said, my ghost sense was going off at random times as he walked away and came back, it was kinda annoying… but I wasn't going to yell at him, he was kind of like my very own pet.

"Well, I'll see ya at seven?" Sam said, once we hit where we had to go in separate directions.

"Yea, I'll see ya later," I said, and waved to her.

"Well Kujo… let's figure out what your problem is this time…" I said, as we both walked the rest of the way to my house…

All righty, I was kinda happy I thought of an idea where I could through in some humor, and get Kujo back into this world. Also, I kinda missed him, he was so adorable! And Phantom, is my dog, lol. Those descriptions are perfect for her, except… she's a girl. Anyhow… next chapter will be kinda sad, and you will figure out what his problem is. This story sounds REALLY simple, I know, but it is going to be fairly long, and there is going to be an all new ghost as well. Anyhow, please review, tell me if there is anything I am missing, or if I am doing something wrong. I know, this isn't my best as far as description or anything goes, but hey, it's the first chapter, I'm not always good at first chapters. See ya later


End file.
